1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printers and, in particular, to a system and method for transmitting a secure print job to a selected recipient.
2. Related Art
Today's business environments generally include networked systems having a well-known architecture in which a number of users share resources. In a large facility it is typical to find many computers and printers connected to a network. Accordingly, the practice of transmitting print jobs from a computer to a peripheral device or between various multifunctional peripheral devices is becoming an increasingly popular and widespread practice.
It may be the case that others on the network may have access to a stored print job or at least the capability to intercept the print job as it is being transmitted between devices. Understandably, if an unauthorized person obtains access to information that is meant to remain confidential, such as personnel records regarding benefits and pay, the result can be serious.